


偷窥

by Vera_PlumSeller



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_PlumSeller/pseuds/Vera_PlumSeller
Summary: 一个无意义pwp。花匠盾和贵妇冬，泥塑使人快乐
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	偷窥

巴基已经不止一次感受到有人在偷窥他。在花园里，在客厅里，甚至在他的卧室里都能感受到那隐秘而又炙热的目光。目光的主人仿佛要用眼神把他脱光，然后肆意玩弄。巴基每每想到这个，仿佛都有细小的电流穿过他的身体带来不易察觉的战栗。  
他对自己的alpha毫无感情——反正他们之间的婚姻只是为彼此的家族带来利益，至于他们过得快不快乐，这根本不在家族的考虑中。而他的alpha只会例行公事一般，在他的发情期快要到的时候来到这座别墅给他一个临时标记，然后匆匆赶回去找他那个所谓的真爱。反正多少豪门夫妻都是这样各玩各的。  
巴基伸手招来管家：“晚上我要见到新来的那个花匠。”  
“好的，夫人。”  
史蒂夫还是第一次正大光明的走进这座别墅的核心建筑。管家把他带进客厅之后就悄无声息地退了出去，留他自己一个人站在这个富丽堂皇又冷清的房子里。  
他是半个月前到这家做花匠的。史蒂夫从未见过这户人家的另一位主人，只见过那个漂亮清冷又孤寂的omega。这是这座房子里人尽皆知的事，那位浑身上下散发着寂寞气息的夫人，从未得到过他的alpha的喜爱。史蒂夫在见到这个omega第一眼的时候就由衷地想，希望那个alpha永远不会想起来自己还有一位明媒正娶的妻子。  
他在客厅里站了一会儿并没有等到要见他的夫人出来。楼上此时传来很轻的脚步声，史蒂夫抬起头发现巴基站在二楼看着他。Omega应该是刚洗完澡，半长的头发披散着落在丝绸浴袍上。史蒂夫看见有水滴从巴基的头发不断滴落，泅湿了一小块浴袍。  
巴基站在那儿看了好一会儿，忽然转身离开了史蒂夫的视线。  
史蒂夫也不确定自己是否真的听到omega喊他上去，但是他走上了二楼，然后发现主卧的门并没有关严，留下了一道令人遐想的缝隙。他走上前，推开门，发现那个下午让管家通知要见他的omega正翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，一只脚晃来晃去，脚上的拖鞋半掉不掉的挂在脚上，岌岌可危。  
“我想你就是，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”巴基看着面前身材健硕长着大胡子的花匠，并没有想象中会扑鼻而来的汗味，想必在来之间还特意洗了澡换了衣服，但是omega的天性仿佛让他感受到alpha的荷尔蒙在四处飘散。  
“是的，夫人。”  
“怎么这么拘束，关上门过来这边。”巴基看着面前貌似恭敬的男人，“你可以叫我巴基，我不喜欢夫人这个称呼。”  
史蒂夫关上门，走到巴基面前规规矩矩的站着。  
巴基嗤笑一声：“这里又没有人，你不用装出这幅样子给我看。”  
“夫人这是什么意思，。我来这里才半个月，应该没有得罪过您。”  
“前几天偷窥我的，不就是你么？”  
原本岌岌可危的软底拖鞋掉在了柔软的地毯上，发出了不那么明显的一声。  
史蒂夫半跪下来捡起拖鞋想给巴基穿上，巴基轻轻一用力挣脱alpha握着他的脚的手。史蒂夫无奈地站起来：“夫人如果觉得是我，我也没什么话好说。”  
“你倒是很会演戏。”巴基一只脚顺着史蒂夫的大腿往上，感受到脚底下结实的肌肉，最后他的脚停在alpha两腿间微微勃起的事物上，“身材也不错。只是，你好像也没有表现出来的这么冷静，嗯？”尾音微微扬起，就像一把刷子挠着史蒂夫的心口。巴基的脚也没有停下来，隔着衣服按压着史蒂夫的阴茎。很快花匠的裤子中间便鼓起了一个大包。他正要收回自己的脚，却被一直一言不发的史蒂夫抓住脚踝。Alpha的体温有些高了，给巴基一种仿佛自己被他握住的地方要被烫坏的错觉。  
巴基用力想要抽出却没成功，抬眼看着面前的男人：“装不下去了？”  
“夫人这样盛情款待，我要是还不为所动，岂不是对不起夫人的良苦用心。”史蒂夫看着巴基因为动作太大变得松松垮垮的浴袍领口，以及因为抬腿露出的大腿根，突然弯腰把巴基按在了沙发背上。他歪头闻了闻巴基的脖颈，“夫人没有遮盖自己的信息素，真好闻。”  
史蒂夫放开巴基的脚踝，慢慢的解开浴袍上已经松开的腰带，把它抽出来系在巴基眼前。  
“你干什么！”  
“刚刚夫人戏弄我这么久，我也该稍微收点报酬才对。”史蒂夫拉着巴基的手解开自己的裤子，将里面昂扬勃起的巨物释放出来。他把巴基抱起来自己坐在沙发上，让巴基坐在自己腿上，贴着他的耳朵说：“不看还不知道，原来夫人的浴袍已经被你流的水打湿了。”  
“你胡说，唔别碰那里！”巴基感受到史蒂夫的手指慢慢伸进了他许久未被开拓过的穴口。  
“夫人为什么不要呢？”史蒂夫皱着眉头想了想，似乎不明白巴基为何会拒绝。他另一只手引导着巴基握住自己勃起的阴茎上下撸动。“您是觉得不够礼尚往来吗？这样呢？”  
巴基握住男人的阴茎，视觉上看不见似乎让他的感觉灵敏了些，他只觉得手里的东西膨胀的格外大，也格外粗长。  
趁他不注意，史蒂夫增加了一根手指继续开拓湿润的穴道。很久没有异物到访的穴道一开始并不顺从，但是很快就软化下来，吞吐着在里面抽插的手指，穴道深处也分泌出液体润滑，很快卧室里就响起咕啾咕啾的声音。  
巴基替他撸了一会儿手腕酸得很：“你怎么还不射？长时间不射是病，得治。”  
“夫人这么想让我射，不如换个办法。”史蒂夫抬起巴基的屁股，让已经被扩张过的穴口对准自己的阴茎，扶着巴基的腰让他慢慢坐下来。  
被蒙住眼睛的巴基只觉得自己仿佛快被alpha那根粗壮的东西捅穿一样，害怕让他夹紧了一直在往里进的阴茎，史蒂夫却依旧强硬坚决地前进。史蒂夫一边揉弄着巴基胸前之前被忽视的乳粒，一边安抚的抚摸着他的后背。然后趁他慢慢放松下来的时候，一下全部挺进温暖湿润的穴道，阴茎顶部擦过omega穴道深处的生殖腔，让他的身体狠狠地颤抖起来，腔口也吐出汁液润滑。  
这份快感来的又急又狠，巴基眼角泛红渗出几滴生理盐水微微浸湿了蒙眼的丝质腰带。  
史蒂夫进入之后并没有停顿，而是狠狠地抽插起来，每一下都又快又重。紧窄的穴道柔顺地包裹着快速进出的巨物，抽插的水声在整个卧室回荡。  
“夫人，还满意您感受到的吗？”史蒂夫贴着巴基的耳朵问道。  
巴基陷在快感的泥潭里没有回答他，他也不在意，却忽然停止了抽插。方才一直除了被肏的只知道获得快感的穴道一下子平静下来，让巴基回过神来，他却不好意思回答刚才的问题。他的身体却十分诚实地夹吸着史蒂夫的东西，希望再次获得快感。史蒂夫掰开他刚刚因为快感咬紧的嘴唇，亲了亲，又动作起来。有几次龟头擦过娇嫩的生殖腔口，仿佛要闯进去，然后又离开。  
巴基害怕那种快感，于是挺直了腰要往上，反而被史蒂夫发现了自己的意图。史蒂夫看了看。被自己吸的红肿发亮的乳粒，抽出自己的阴茎，将巴基翻身按在沙发上。巴基的胳膊撑在沙发背上，还有些茫然。巴基感觉到一根东西顺势顶了进来，一路前进到了生殖腔口。他回头看着史蒂夫，才想起来自己还被蒙着眼。  
史蒂夫解开蒙着巴基眼睛的丝带，亲亲他泛红的眼角，一手抚摸着他的腺体，问道：“我能进去吗？”  
“你不是已经进去了……”巴基一开始还没反应过来，说着突然沉默了下来。“……随便你，爱进不进。”  
得到巴基的许可史蒂夫就肆无忌惮的冲撞起来，一下比一下重的顶在拿到柔弱的缝隙上，很快就将生殖腔顶开一道小口。  
他又深又重地顶开了那个神秘的房间。  
巴基只觉得眼前闪过一道白光，被史蒂夫顶开的地方又痛又爽，又带来极大的刺激。生殖腔里也涌出一股股汁水浇在突然闯入的异物上，连带着穴道也绞紧了在里面肆虐了一整晚的阴茎。史蒂夫也没有压抑自己，在湿润温暖的生殖腔里膨胀成结，射了出来。


End file.
